They belong together
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Recopilación de mis oneshots Camchase, o Chameron o como prefiráis llamarlos. Basados en capítulos de la temporada 3 y 4.
1. Chapter 1

_Hace un tiempo existía un foro de House conocido como el Housepital, del que yo formé parte y en el que pasé muy buenos ratos. Estos fics fueron publicados allí y no aquí: ahora que el foro ha desaparecido creo que es un buen momento para compartirlos con nuevos y viejos lectores._

_Este primer fic es un post 3x19,_ Act Your Age. _Estuvo dedicado a todas las Camchase, a las que aún recuerdo y no olvidaré nunca por los buenos ratos: Elli, Klauss, Silvita, Ester, y todas las demás._

**UN ABRAZO DE DESPEDIDA**

No quiere una relación. En fin.

Ni siquiera sé de qué me extraño. Si no me lo ha podido decir más claro durante todo este tiempo. Sexo, necesidad física, como quiera llamarlo. Quizá se estaba complicando demasiado la vida. Quizá no soy yo el amor de su vida. Quizá ya tuvo un amor de su vida, o lo que sea.

Lo de comprarle flores fue una idea tan tópica que casi resultó decepcionante. Que se las aceptara a un crío no significa nada, sólo que no quería herirlo. Era un niño, por Dios. Un niño que mordía como un tiburón blanco, pero un niño, hormonal y confundido. Ella le siguió el juego, nada más. Y ahora me pregunto si durante un tiempo también me siguió el juego a mí. O si yo llevo siguiéndoselo a ella durante mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora se ha ido, y está camino a casa o adonde sea, y yo sigo aquí, medio escondido en una sala de suturas para cambiarme la venda de la mordedura. No me lo puedo creer. Nunca antes me había mordido un paciente. Había oído historias de otros médicos a los que sí les había ocurrido pero confiaba en que fuera una de esas cosas de las que aún me voy salvando, hasta hoy.

Ha sido diferente cuando me ha curado ella, antes. Ha sido extraño, porque muy a menudo durante estos últimos dos días he sentido que podría haber algo que empezara de nuevo, algo tímido, que ella aún no estaba dispuesta a admitir y yo no estaba seguro de querer admitir delante de ella. Suena a trabalenguas, pero es exactamente así. Tengo la sensación de que no debo dar el paso antes de estar completamente seguro. Siempre ha sido ella la que ha dado el primer paso. Y ahora que siento que debería darlo yo... tengo miedo de que me rechace y me callo como un cobarde. No puedo creerlo. Hasta un niño de ocho años es capaz de defender sus sentimientos por una mujer con más fuerza que yo.

Entonces oigo una llamada suave en la puerta, unos nudillos que golpean la madera. Levanto la vista. Es ella.

No esperaba encontrarla otra vez, así que no sé cómo reaccionar. Nos miramos, por un segundo, a los ojos, todo lo demás queda paralizado, en silencio. Espero que ella baje la vista primero, porque eso me daría la esperanza de creer que ella piensa que ha sido un error dejarlo. Pero no lo hace, me mira tranquila, segura, y soy yo el que desvío la mirada hacia la venda que no consigo atar alrededor de mi brazo.

Ella se acerca a mí y dice tres palabras, suaves, calmadas.

-Déjame a mí.

Lo hago. La dejo lidiar con las vendas y el esparadrapo en silencio. Seguro que lo hará mejor de lo que me lo estoy haciendo yo. Sus manos se mueven con rapidez, con seguridad. Yo sólo la observo, la observo, nada más. Cómo el cabello que la diadema no le recoge le cae sobre la cara y me impide ver parte de ella, o el gesto de concentración que se dibuja en sus ojos. Dios... ahora que la miro me doy cuenta de que la voy a echar mucho de menos, y que será difícil verla todos los días en el hospital y no recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos. Pero todo se cura. Por suerte o por desgracia.

-Ya está.- dice, levanta la mirada y me sonríe, tras una pequeña pausa.- No dices nada.

No estoy seguro de que tenga nada que decir, la verdad.

Su sonrisa se borra. Está dudando, incómoda. No diría que se siente culpable, aunque tal vez sí.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta.

-Sí.- vaya, por fin consigo articular una palabra.- Claro.

Ella se recoge el cabello detrás de las orejas, y me sigue mirando, inquisitiva.

-No lo parece.- sentencia.

Me quedo mirándola, en silencio. Decirle la verdad me haría sentir ridículo, pero igual me ocurriría si siguiera fingiendo que todo lo que ha ocurrido no me importa. Ella deja caer los hombros y por fin elude mi mirada, empezando a recoger todo lo que yo había dejado por medio, para mantenerse ocupada.

-Mira, Chase, lo siento, pero...- suspira.- No tenía sentido seguir así. No podemos basar una relación en sólo sexo. Y eso era lo único que teníamos.

Siento que me tenso al oír eso, pero intento disimularlo. Permanezco sentado, sin dar muestras siquiera de que la he escuchado.

-No sé si estoy preparada para una relación.- finaliza, cerrando la caja de las vendas con brusquedad. Tampoco es fácil para ella. Lo sé.

-¿Y si fuera una relación con otro?- dejo caer, sin poder contenerme.-¿Por ejemplo con House?

Ella levanta la vista, casi la noto dar un respingo. Se vuelve hacia mí y me mira como si no me reconociera. Joder. He metido la pata.

-No seas absurdo.- dice, suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

Permanecemos en silencio por un segundo, y ella finge que sigue ordenando. Deberíamos dar la conversación por finalizada, debería dejarla huir. Pero el idiota de mí no puede.

-Quiero saber si el problema soy yo.- replico.

-Por favor, no juegues a los celos ahora. Estoy cansada, y sé que tú también, y que te ha sentado mal lo que he dicho, pero...

Se corta bruscamente. Da media vuelta y se aleja hacia la puerta. Ahora sí que la he hecho buena. Tenía razón, no es momento de jugar a los celos cuando todo este tiempo ella me ha dejado claro que no sentía nada más por mí, y yo no me he quejado. Pero hasta hoy tenía la teoría de que el roce hace el cariño, y confiaba en que nos ocurriría. Ya no, y supongo que voy a la desesperada.

La sigo y le pongo la mano en el hombro. Ella se gira, seria aún.

-Lo siento.- murmuro apenas, sin mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Sabes? Es que a mí también me dan ganas de acercarme a los extraños, decirles "apártate de mi chica" y morderlos.

Ella sonríe. Lo he hecho. Al menos he conseguido hacerla sonreír.

-Tal vez no sea eso lo que necesito.- contesta entonces, en voz baja, y casi dolida.

Sí, debí de imaginar que contestaría algo así. Aparto la mano de su hombro, rompo el contacto físico con ella, y aparto la mirada, repentinamente avergonzado. Asiento con la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- ahora es ella quien me pide disculpas. Una vez más.- De verdad que lo siento. Ojalá esto pudiera funcionar.

Otro gesto afirmativo. Todo suena tan racional en sus labios, tan sensato, que no se me ocurre ninguna buena respuesta.

-No pasa nada.- acabo por decir, por mentir.

Y de repente, como si inconscientemente quisiera desmentir mis palabras, me abrazo a ella. Aunque sea sólo por sentirla contra mi cuerpo una vez más. Aunque sólo sea por quedar como el débil de los dos una vez más y decirle con gestos lo que no me atrevo a decir con palabras: que no quiero perderla.

Entonces la noto estrechar sus brazos también a mi alrededor, apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. No sé qué significa, porque todas las hipótesis que puedo hacer me resultan demasiado ilusas. No creo que sea que me corresponde, sino quizá que se siente culpable. Prefiero no pensarlo, sólo hundirme en ese abrazo de despedida.

Nos separamos. No sabría decir quién inicia el movimiento, quién suelta primero al otro. Sólo sé que cuando lo hacemos, ella me mira a los ojos, y parece estar a punto de decir algo que finalmente no dice. Me acaricia suavemente el dorso de la mano, y finaliza con una frase simple.

-Hasta mañana, Chase.

Y se va. Y yo me quedo. Y como siempre, espero que decida volver.


	2. Chapter 2

Post 3x24, "Human Error". El Camchase más canon y puro y amado por las fans xD.

**TODO EMPEORA ANTES DE MEJORAR**

_"The handshake, the cough,_

_the kiss, the kiss, the kiss"_

_Carla Bruni.- At last the secret is out._

Durante los últimos días, Robert Chase se había considerado seriamente como una víctima de esa famosa Ley de Murphy: cuando piensas que no puede pasar nada peor, pasa algo peor. Bastante tenía con que Cameron pasase de él y le hubiera dicho que no quería iniciar una relación, cuando encima van y le despiden. Encima de solo y frustrado, se sentía inútil. Sí. Definitivamente las Leyes de Murphy eran ciertas.

Durante los últimos días, todo había sido extraño. La llamada de House (la estúpida llamada: eres imprescindible pero aún estás despedido), quedarse despierto hasta las tantas viendo el canal de teletienda, algo tan patético que jamás se habría imaginado haciéndolo, no saber qué hacer con su tiempo libre, dar vueltas en la cama y darse cuenta de lo que la echaba de menos ahora que no la veía todos los días. Pensar que ahora sí, que ahora que no había roce todo se había acabado entre los dos. Una llamada telefónica de su madrastra, a la que no se había atrevido a hablarle del despido. Intentar que todo pareciera igual, pero sin serlo.

Durante los últimos días, el único remanso de paz había sido encontrarse con ella en aquel bar, hablar un poco y reconocer que su etapa en el Princeton Plainsboro había significado ahora, pero que tal vez House tenía razón y era el momento de cambiar. Qué ironía oír eso de House. El que odiaba los cambios. Ella estaba preciosa, mirándole y escuchándole. A lo largo de la noche anterior había pensado en regresar a Australia y empezar de nuevo, pero ahora que ella estaba allí y que parecía tan comprensiva, se dijo que Nueva Jersey era su hogar y que volver atrás habría sido huir como un cobarde.

Esa noche, justo la noche anterior, como ya se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre, se fue a la cama bien entrada la madrugada, cruzó las manos sobre su estómago y miró al techo pensando que todo se había acabado.

Pero aún no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Ese primer lunes sin trabajo y sin expectativas, decidió salir a cenar al bar cercano, como estaba haciendo tanto últimamente. Se dio cuenta de que pasaba demasiado tiempo en ese bar cuando la camarera empezó a traerle su sandwich vegetal con pollo sin que necesitara pedirlo, y sobre todo cuando le preguntó que quién era la chica con la que estaba el otro día, y al no recibir respuesta, sonrió y le dijo "ya entrará en razón".

Pero apenas había abierto la puerta cuando vio a Allison Cameron enfrente de él, en los escalones. Y por un segundo todo se removió, se tambaleó y la esperanza que había cubierto pacientemente de resignación emergió de nuevo. Era raro encontrarla allí. Era algo que nunca habría esperado, y que le hacía sentir inseguro pero feliz. Feliz de alguna manera, porque quería creer que aquello era algo bueno.

-Hola.- saludó, sin poder disimular el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

Ella parecía nerviosa, bajó ligeramente la mirada antes de pronunciar aquellas dos palabras.

-Es martes.- dijo.

Él sonrió. Sonrió porque no podía contener esa esperanza, la esperanza que podía con él y que le inundaba de ganas de ponerse a saltar como un niño celebrando que, por fin, aquello había tenido en Cameron el efecto deseado. Lo había repetido muchas veces. Es martes. Me gustas. Un encuentro cada martes no es suficiente. Pero nunca había imaginado que ella diría eso. Al menos no con el mismo sentido.

-No.- dijo.- Es lunes.

Ella subió los dos escalones que le separaban. Franqueó la barrera que había entre los dos. Aquello significaba algo, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sé.- murmuró mientras se ponía a la altura de él.- Sólo es que no quería esperar.

Él la miró un momento. No sabía si quería creer lo que estaba viendo. Ni siquiera sabía si creerlo. Quizá todo fuera un sueño, y la realidad le decepcionaría al despertar.

Esbozó media sonrisa. Ella también lo hizo. Y entonces se besaron.

Aquel beso fue diferente a los demás. Sólo labios contra labios, el contacto, el tenerse el uno al otro. No hubo la antigua urgencia de la piel, de la pasión, de perderse en lo más profundo del cuerpo del otro para ahogar la propia soledad. Este fue un beso de alivio, un beso que decía estoy aquí, contigo, no voy a irme, no conozco un sitio mejor para estar que aquí contigo, tan cerca del cielo.

Y en ese momento, cuando todo excepto los labios de Cameron parecía haberse desvanecido, a pesar de que mil pensamientos recorrían su cabeza, al mismo ritmo que los latidos de su corazón, pensó que, si bien la Ley de Murphy podía ser cierta, también había otro dicho más que era increíblemente cierto.

Todo empeora antes de mejorar.


	3. Chapter 3

_Este fic se hizo en respuesta al reto de musguita en livejournal. Dedicado a ella, todo entero. Post 4x07,_ Ugly.

**HAY AMORES**

Siempre ha sido así, de alguna manera. Es una metáfora de esta relación, y precisamente por eso debería darse cuenta de la ironía y sonreír. Pero no es capaz. Al contrario, le duele verla ahí, frente al espejo, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que todo va bien. De que no "adora" al doctor House. A sí misma y al resto del mundo. Ha sido un lapsus, seguramente lo ha sido. Pero un lapsus del que se avergüenza. Y eso, quizá, dice algo.

Por eso, no ha podido evitar responderle con un punto de rabia, decirle que esa explicación lo aclaraba todo cuando en realidad, lo que hacía, era embrollarla más. Sobre todo a ella misma. Y a él. Lo hace todo más complicado. Una palabra, una palabra tal vez mal interpretada, ha sido capaz de poner sobre la mesa todas las dudas que ya se creían borradas.

Finalmente, Cameron suspira y da media vuelta, quedando medio sentada en la encimera del lavabo. Le mira a él, sentado como un niño enfurruñado, dejado caer sobre el banco, y se aparta de la frente un mechón de pelo.

-Lo siento...- masculla.

-¿Qué? ¿Adorar a House?- Cameron frunce el ceño y él reconoce que se ha pasado un poco. Porque sí, porque es verdad. Porque se la veía a la defensiva, y eso es porque tiene miedo. Quizá el miedo sea a estropear esto que ha nacido entre ellos durante los últimos meses. Algo que es absolutamente genial.- Perdona. Pero creo que sería mejor que lo dejaras como está... de verdad. Si le das más vueltas, al final sí que parecerá que dijiste algo que no querías decir.

-Pero es que no quería decir...

Chase se levanta del banco y avanza hacia ella. Se sitúa a su lado y la abraza. Cameron rodea su cuello con sus brazos y suspira. A él, ahora, casi le parece cómica su cara de desesperación.

-Sé que no querías decirlo.- la tranquiliza.- Todos lo sabemos. ¿Y sabes qué? No importa, la gente se centrará más en entender cómo adoras a un capullo semejante que en determinar en qué sentido le adoras.

Ella le atrae hacia sí con más fuerza, luego sonríe.

-Vale. Pero no me has dejado terminar. Decía que siento haberme puesto así.- se aparta de él y baja la mirada, al igual que la voz cuando continúa.- Me refiero a esto. A tener dudas.

Chase no se mueve. Simplemente, permanece con las manos en las caderas de ella y la mira. La mira para que en el momento en que ella decida alzar los ojos, se encuentre con los suyos, y sepa que no está enfadado.

-No me dejes que tenga dudas, ¿vale?

Y se la ve tan perdida y tan indefensa que por una vez, Chase piensa que no es la parte débil de la relación. Al menos él siempre ha estado seguro de lo que siente. Y ella también. Ella le quiere, no hay más que ver la manera en que lo intenta. Sólo que aún no sabe cuánto.

-No te dejaré.

La besa en los labios, suavemente. Un besito corto, puramente cariñoso y comprensivo. Se separa de ella y ambos se miran a los ojos y sonríen. No hay nadie por los alrededores. Todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado intentando chupar cámara.

Ella lleva las manos a su nuca y revuelve el pelo rubio a la vez que atrae su rostro hacia sus labios. Chase la comprende perfectamente, y la toma por la cintura con decisión. Se besan durante unos largos segundos, sin prisas pero sin pausas, devorándose. Ahogando las dudas en la boca del otro, como siempre. Juegan con las manos sobre sus cuerpos. Ahora ambos se conocen, y disfrutan de una manera distinta. Antes, la urgencia era lo más importante. Agotar la pasión del momento. Ahora, saben que se tienen, y quizá por eso, todo va más lento, pero más seguro.

Entonces el busca de él emite su pitido infernal. Chase se desenreda suavemente de ella y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, con frustración.

-La colectomía de las cuatro.- anuncia con un suspiro.- Tengo que irme.

-Está bien.- Cameron sonríe y le acaricia, después le da un último beso fugaz en los labios y le suelta, para que pueda irse a cumplir con su deber.- ¿Sales a las seis?

Chase niega con la cabeza.

-A las ocho. O lo que se prolongue lo que me toca ahora.

-Está bien. Te espero en mi casa, entonces. Pediré comida china para cenar.


End file.
